


Fun and Games

by paeifs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard, Alpha/Omega, Desperation, Frerard, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Tour, heat - Freeform, omega frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paeifs/pseuds/paeifs
Summary: Everything was all fun and games until Frank went into heat early.





	

Everything was all fun and games until Frank went into heat early. With six grown men cooped up on a tour bus, plus a driver, there was no room for Frank's dick to be a bitch for eighteen whole days. But, his body was an asshole and Frank couldn't do anything about that. Usually when Frank was in heat, he and Gerard would just fuck through it as best as they could. Once again: six men on a bus. You can't just fuck around your friends unless ya'll are weird like that. 

\--

 

Frank grabbed Gerard's arm, dragging him into the bunk area where no one was around. Gerard was confused, asking Frank questions. "What's wrong? Why're you pulling on me?" 

 

"Shut up a minute, please." Frank muttered. He stopped when he felt confident that no one could pitch in on their conversation. The shorter man began to speak softly. "Gerard, I'm in heat." Gerard's eyebrows raised in surprised, his lips parting. 

 

"On the bus?" Gerard gasped. "Fuck, what're we gonna do?"

 

They both knew the bus would smell like Frank's pheromones in only a few days, but it really wouldn't affect the other guys. Though all of them were alphas, they were attracted to females. But it would still make them uncomfortable for two and a half weeks. Frank was also not prepared for the embarrassment of Bob making fun of him (playfully). So there Gerard and Frank stood, praying to whatever god or goddess may exist that Frank wouldn't become a desperate little bitch in the middle of tour.

 

"I'm not sure what to do. It's hard enough to jerk off on a damn bus." Frank sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

 

\--

 

By day four, Frank was already nuzzling into Gerard's neck, trying to get as close as possible. Ray, Mikey, and Bob already knew what was going on, for the whole bus reeked of Frank and desperation. They would jokingly say things like "Control your bitch" or "Please don't fuck in the bus", which only made Frank even more desperate. All he wanted was to be plugged up and knotted with his hair yanked out and spit dribbling down his mouth. The thought alone of Gerard grabbing his hips made him whine. It was bad enough for Gerard, the smell of Frank overwhelming him to the point of avoiding him as best as he could. If Frank was sitting on the couch, Gerard would go lay in his bunk with his headphones in, and so forth. 

Luckily, after another day of sexual deprivation, there would be a motel night. All they had to do was get through 19 songs and a pre-show meet-and-greet and Frank's dick could calm down. For an hour or so. The black and blond-haired man could barely control himself, heart pounding at the thought. 

 

\--

 

Gerard did his usual end-of-the-concert message, but this time, it was different to Frank. His mate's hair was in his face and his shirt was all messed up. His tie was loosened and sweat glistened on his forehead and the sides of his face. Frank's chest clenched. All he wanted to do was let Gerard ravage him. Frank was off stage before anyone else, frantically heading to the bus. He was the first one inside, but he knew he'd be trapped there for some time while the equipment was put away.

 

Nearly an hour later of an aching hard on, all the guys were on the bus and they were off to a nearby motel. The whole time, Frank followed Gerard around like a lost dog, grabbing onto his sleeve and whining. 

 

"We'll be there in a few minutes, babe." Gerard murmured calmly, but Frank could tell Gerard nearly as desperate as Frank was. 

 

"I feel like I'm gonna explode." Frank said shakily. He'd never gone this long without being knotted during one of his heats in years. 

 

Soon enough, the bus stopped and all the guys were getting off the bus. Brian was the first to go inside, getting all of their keys and paying. The woman at the desk kept giving Frank strange glances, for he was huddled so close to Gerard. Her hair was pulled back tightly like Miss Trunchbull's, but her face was thinner and more hateful. Frank wanted to spit on her for looking so mean, but all his thoughts were abandoned when Brian handed him his and Gerard's key.

 

"Don't be too loud. I don't want you guys to get kicked out. We don't need you," he chuckled, pointing to Frank. "to get pneumonia from being outside all night." Frank blushed and Gerard nodded. He felt his mate's arm loop around his shoulders and they began pacing to their door. The air was cold and Frank's nose was numb despite only being outside for less than a minute. He exhaled, seeing his breath curl and fade into the air. 

 

"You guys have fun!" Bob called teasingly, and Ray and Brian could be heard laughing. Frank guessed Mikey was too uncomfortable to bother saying anything.

 

The couple found their room, Gerard frantically unlocking it and pushing Frank inside. The older man turned around and locked it before pinning Frank down on the bed, kissing him roughly. Frank's hands found Gerard's shoulders and wrapped his legs around the black haired man's hips, pulling their clothed erections together.

 

Gerard pulled away and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing on the floor. Frank did the same, abandoning his shirt also. Eventually, both of their pants were gone and the only thing between them was their underwear and the space between their atoms. The taller man's hands pinned down Frank's, rubbing their cocks together roughly. The room was filled with heavy breathing and moans and the sound of clothing material being rubbed together.

 

Frank let out a whine-gasp when Gerard tugged down his underwear, hand wrapping around his cock. His back arched and his body felt like it was on fire, grabbing the sheets and tugging on them. "F-Fuck," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

Gerard began to bite at Frank's neck, sucking on the skin harshly. His hand left Frank's cock to pull down his own underwear. Immediately after, Gerard flipped Frank onto his hands and knees and sank into the younger man, his entrance wet and ready. Without warning, Gerard began to roughly slam into Frank, the two letting out moans of relief. 

 

Frank gripped the sheets, burying his face in the motel pillow while moaning whorishly. "F-Fuck, harder!" he cried, but his request was muffled. Luckily, Gerard understood and increased his pace, the dirty sounds of skin hitting skin filling the room. 

 

"'M gonna knot you," Gerard growled, yanking on Frank's hair. "You're gonna f-feel this for days." Frank let out a sob of pleasure and tears began to stream down his face, crying out Gerard's name. Gerard's knot was beginning to swell, filling Frank in the perfect way. The headboard was hitting the wall and the metal frame of the bed was creaking. A rough hand squeezed Frank's hip while the other pulled his head back. Suddenly, Gerard's grip tightened and Frank was being pulled up, his back against his mate's chest. Both hands were placed on his hips and Frank tipped his head back on Gerard's shoulder, raising his left arm to grasp Gerard's long, dark hair. 

Frank was so close, a heavy weight in his stomach warning him. Surges of pleasure sparked up his spine every time Gerard hit his prostate. Wetness was dripping down his thighs. The whole situation was so dirty, Frank couldn't help but let out a scratchy moan when he pictured how they looked. 

"I-I'm gonna cum," Frank gasped, his voice high and needy. Gerard reached his hand around and quickly began to stroke Frank's cock. 

 

"I'm gonna knot you like a bitch," Gerard growled in his ear, biting his ear lobe. With those words, Frank was cumming, letting out a sob and tensing his muscles. Gerard followed quickly after, his knot fully swelling. Frank could feel Gerard release in him, his face tingling as he let out moans of his mate's name. 

 

After a few moments, Frank relaxed, his body feeling limp. It was the best feeling in the world. Gerard had to guide Frank into a spooning position so neither of them would hurt each other.

 

"Do you feel better?" Gerard murmured sweetly, kissing the back of Frank's neck. The younger man hummed in response, his body aching for sleep.


End file.
